


MC 3: Nether Do That (it's stupid)

by shady_kic



Series: Shady does Minecraft [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shady_kic/pseuds/shady_kic
Summary: Pretty sure I covered anything but as usual yell at me if I didn’tALSO the link to the wiki page I used is in the footnotes in case someone wants to know more about the stuff I didn’t cover in depth
Series: Shady does Minecraft [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013268





	MC 3: Nether Do That (it's stupid)

Back with a shitty pun for a title. Fuck yes.

But, indeed it’s nether time, folks. Since that new update did the place some justice (and injustice), we might as well talk about it. That nether update was probably the second biggest update I’ve seen in Minecraft thus far, considering the nether started out as a...hm... _10x10 cube filled with zombie pigmen and spontaneously spawning glowstone dust and nether quartz_ (it was more like 15x15 but who's counting). 

Man, the shit I’ve seen in this game; it was just about impossible to get _anything_ in that torture chamber unless you were on peaceful. 

_Aside,_ the nether is important for a few reasons, one being that in order to get _any_ amount of brewing done, you have to have a handful of resources, _all of which come from the nether_ (namely magma cream, ghast tears, and blaze powder). But also netherite, glowstone, gold, *voice fades into silence*

Good fun for everyone.

So, you wanna not die in the nether? Then sit down, kids, it’s time for class.

1) Lesson one: wear gold armor. It’ll keep Piglins from attacking you. Also, you should bring as many gold ingots as you can; this way you can barter with the Piglins, and believe me, you’ll want some of the stuff they have (soul sand, obsidian and crying obsidian, books enchanted with Soul Speed…). Alongside the gold, make sure the rest of your armor is in good shape ‘cause Hoglins and ghasts won’t stop trying to kill you if it‘s destroyed. 

2) Start by not going too far from the portal. Depending on where you spawn in the nether, you’ll be able to tell which biome you spawn near, and the flatter it is, the further you can go to start with. The reason I say this is that if you don’t have any obsidian or flint and steel in your inventory (to build another portal; you’ll always teleport back to the same spot in the overworld) and you’re out of gold to barter with Piglins, you’re pretty much fucked. If you do want to go further, though, marking your path with torches or fence posts is never a bad idea. 

These two tips are for the nether in general, but I’ll cover the biomes as separate subjects because of their differences.

**Number one:** Wastes + soul sand wastes. Wastes are any part of the nether that isn’t specific to a biome. For example, any caves you spawn in could most likely be considered wastes (I really couldn’t find a better example. Wastes will always have zombified Piglins (formerly zombie pigmen), which aren’t normally hostile unless you hit them, and a lot of times there will be skeletons and magma slimes, too. Soul sand wastes are pretty much the same as normal wastes plus soul sand, which you need to summon the Wither (and there are giant fossils too but meh).

**Number two:** the Warped forest. For anyone that doesn’t know, the Warped forest is the green/blue one (and my personal favorite design-wise). There’s usually not a lot to be gathered from it (though my facts are spotty because I haven’t been to Warped forests a lot), but you can get warped fungus to make warped fungus on a stick, which you use to control Striders. But warped wood is pretty cool, too (it’s GREEN/BLUE/WHATEVER).

**Number three:** The Crimson forest. The Crimson forest, with the red trees, is similar to the Warped forest but with a palette swap and more resources, including crimson fungus, Hoglins (good for pork), and Piglins. Piglins are most common in this biome, though you can find them in wastes too, and they can give you a lot of stuff, from gravel to, like I said earlier, enchanted books. Ergo, if you can find a Crimson forest, good. 

**Number four:** The Basalt biome or Basalt Delta. Basalt biomes are, in my opinion, the hardest to survive and have very few resources. It’s easy to get lost, there are hordes of magma cubes and ghasts (both of which will _fuck you up_ if you get too close), and the terrain is more fucked than my social life. There’s also a decreased draw distance due to the weird smoke stuff that floats around in the air. If I were you, I’d avoid these, but it’s really up to you.

Now that we’ve covered each of those biomes, I might as well throw in extra stuff and overworld additions, starting with ruined portals. You can find ruined portals _anywhere_ in the overworld, from the middle of the plains to the bottom of the ocean. If you find one, it’ll most likely have a chest with some pretty baller loot (anything from enchanted armor to a shitload of food) but I have come across a few that didn’t have chests; maybe two since the update. There’s really not a lot to be said about these boys, but I like to imagine that they were the result of some freak accident (I’m a writer, wtf do you want from me).

Really the only other thing I have yet to cover is the Bastion Remnants (or what I know as Blackstone fortresses) and nether fortresses. First, nether fortresses: you’ll usually find nether fortresses in Wastes, and they are frustratingly rare, at least for _me_. They’ll have wither skeletons and blazes, both useful when it comes to resources (wither skeleton skulls for summoning the Wither and blaze powder that’s used in potion brewing), but they can be a pain to defeat. There are also nether wart farms; nether warts I _believe_ can be used in brewing. 

Second, Bastion Remnants/Blackstone castles. I know damn near _nothing_ about Bastion Remnants other than what I found on the Minecraft wiki (yeah whatever I found a loophole who cares), but what I do know is that they are practically a _myth_. They’re _incredibly_ hard to find; I haven’t found a single one since the update, even in creative. Maybe I’m just looking in the wrong places, but who knows. Bastion Remnants, from what I found on the wiki, also have nether wart farms and are home to not only a shitload of gold, but Piglins and Hoglin brutes as well. Hilariously, the only biome they _can’t_ be found in is Basalt biomes, which is the only one that makes sense for them to be in.

**Author's Note:**

> Link: https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/The_Nether#/media/File%3ABasaltDeltas.png


End file.
